The Ties That Bind
by Harakiri
Summary: There was never really a question of why the Sohma family was cursed, they just were. But what happens when people seeking the curse come for them? Can the youngest members of the Sohma family uncover the secrets before it is too late?
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, but I DO own any of the characters you haven't heard about so BUGGER OFF! *hisses and glomps her charries*

****

Warnings: Expect some shounen-ai and (possibly) some mild Yaoi. (If this isn't your thing, then don't read it. If you flame me it will prove just how juvenile you are and, your inability to read.) Also, there will be some angst, romance, and (probably) some tragedy (but not 'til WAY later).

****

Pairings: I'll post up the initial pairings for the original FB charries ONLY and the others you'll have to read and see. Ayame/Mine, Kyou/Tohru, Yuki/OC, and Hiro+Kisa (one-sided).

****

Summary: There was never really a question of why the Sohma family was cursed, they just were. But what happens when people seeking the curse come for them? Can the youngest members of the Sohma family uncover the secrets before it is too late? (Crappy isn't it?)

****

Harakiri: Well, I wasn't planning on starting this until I finished 'Editor Strikes Back', but inspiration has struck and I'm not going to waste my opportunity. That and my muse for that particular story has been avoiding me…*glares at Shigure*

****

Shigure: *smiles innocently*

****

Harakiri: Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Constructive comments and criticism are welcomed. So is worship and praise, but I think I might be pushing that. ^^()

****

Shigure: Hai. On to the story!

****

Glossary:

__

Yukata- a type of informal kimono worn mostly indoors and for festivals

__

Hai- yes

__

Yamete- stop it (that); the feminine version of _yamero_

Iie- no

__

Ne- in this context it's like 'hey'

__

Gomen nasai- sorry/'I'm sorry'

__

Hentai- pervert

__

Bai bai- childish way of saying good-bye

__

Sayonara- good-bye

__

Musume- daughter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ties That Bind ~ *Prologue*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, people are like seasons?" 

"Well, sort of. Really, it's a person's life that are like the seasons."

It was the first day after a week of nothing but rain. The sun was high in the cloudless sky and its warm rays reflected beautifully off of the glistening leaves. Animals had finally come out of their shelters and were bustling about providing soothing music for the peaceful surroundings. Everything blended together, including the traditional house that was set almost directly in the middle of all the natural beauty.

Sitting outside on the deck was a man who wore nothing but a simple gray yukata. When he was younger and people asked him why he wore the garment he would reply that it was to fit with the romantic image of his profession. Nowadays he simply wore it out of habit, not to mention it was quite comfortable. He was a handsome man back then and could charm just about anyone, even when he was being a bit of a pervert, and he still was handsome. His once black hair was now silver and he had a few lines around his eyes and mouth, but his dark black eyes were still sharp and bright and his oh-so charming personality was still present.

Beside him was a young woman who looked very much like he had when he was younger, only with a few extra implements. Her hair was long and black and her eyes, as sharp and bright as the man's, were as dark as her hair. She, too, wore a simple yukata, but it was a beautiful ocean blue with a pattern of light blue lotus flowers and she wore simple wooden sandals. She sat beside the man with her knees drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin resting on her knees, while the man beside her had one leg curled beneath him and the other stretched out, but slightly bent at the knee.

"Really? How did you come to that conclusion?" The man smiled.

"It's quite simple, really. Everyone knows how the seasons work; Spring brings life, Summer lives life, Autumn signals Summer's end, and Winter puts a halt to Summer altogether. It's the same with a person, don't you think?"

The girl thought about that for a moment. "…" She tilted her head upwards and began to stare into the sky. "So, what you're saying is that Spring is birth, meaning when a person first comes into the world, then comes Summer, which is their life, then Autumn, when they become old, and finally is Winter, when they die…" She turned to look at him. "Right?"

The man smiled again. "Hai, that's right." He reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Yamete!" She slapped his hand away and pouted as she fixed her hair. She glared at the man who was now chuckling beside her, but her glare soon turned into a soft smile. "Well, I know that Papa is still in his Summer."

"Oh? Is that so? Well your papa is 51, you know. Don't you think that's a bit old?"

"Iie. Papa is still plenty young!" The girl stretched her arms into the air and stretched her legs as well. "…Ne, do you ever think about Uncle Hari and Uncle Aya?" 

The man smiled and nodded and his eyes became somewhat distant. "I do. Quite often, as a matter of fact. Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason. I just…I miss them." He nodded, causing his silver hair to fall into his eyes which were becoming slightly misty.

"So do I…" She looked over at the other man with a sad look on her face. She was only four years old when her Uncle Hari died of a heart attack, but she still remembered him. He would always give her candy and let her ride on his shoulders. He always seemed sad, though, and she never knew why until she was older. After her Uncle Hari had died, Uncle Aya was devastated. He had loved Uncle Hari very much and was the closest to him. Until that day she had never seen her Uncle Aya cry and it broke her little heart to see it.

It took a year for him to mourn and it probably would have taken longer if it weren't for her papa, but she could tell that he was still sad. Unfortunately, five years later, Uncle Aya had died, too. He was walking home and was attacked by someone on the street. The man shot him, point blank in the chest, and took his wallet then ran. Once again her papa kept his feelings bottled inside and focused his efforts on comforting others, like Auntie Mine. Yes, she missed her uncles dearly and she knew that her papa missed them, too. Even more-so than she did.

'How hard is it, I wonder, to lose someone you've known and loved since you were a child?' She sighed. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to upset you…"

The man smiled and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his yukata. "There's nothing to apologize for, my Sayuri." The girl smiled happily then, suddenly, reached over and hugged his arm, but only briefly.

"I'm going to the main house today. I told Junsui I'd go by and visit. Oh, and Setsuko-chan wanted to know if I could stay with her for the weekend." 

"Hai, you may. Now go on and go see Junsui. I bet he just can't wait to see you." She laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hentai. Bai bai, Papa-inu!" Slowly she got up and dusted herself off. Once finished, she leaned over, kissed him once more on the cheek, then took off down the path. He chuckled as he watched her go and leaned back against the rice paper door once she was out of sight.

"Sayonara, musume. I hope your Summer is long and filled with much joy and beauty…" He sighed as he closed his eyes and his body became totally lax. To anyone who came by it would seem as if he were taking a nap, but no one would have ever guessed that he would never wake up. His Summer had come and gone, replaced with Autumn, and now his Winter was finally here…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WAAAAAAH! I absolutely HATE myself for writing that! T_T *sniffle, sob* Well, could you guess who that was? If you couldn't, then you obviously haven't watched much of the series (or maybe even any of it ¬.¬). So, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think by clicking the little review button down in the corner. Thanks much. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, but I DO own any of the characters you haven't heard about so BUGGER OFF! *hisses and glomps her charries*

****

Warnings: Expect some shounen-ai and (possibly) some mild Yaoi. (If this isn't your thing, then don't read it. If you flame me it will prove just how juvenile you are and, your inability to read.) Also, there will be some angst, romance, and (probably) some tragedy (but not 'til WAY later).

****

Pairings: Kyou/Tohru, Yuki/OC, and Hiro+Kisa (one-sided). I'll add others as they come.

****

Summary: There was never really a question of why the Sohma family was cursed, they just were. But what happens when people seeking the curse come for them? Can the youngest members of the Sohma family uncover the secrets before it is too late? (Crappy isn't it?)

****

Harakiri: I am now officially depressed. T_T I just killed my favorite character!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

****

Kyou: Pull yourself together!

****

Yuki: Hai. You ARE the author of this fic, you know.

****

Kyou: Yeah, and if you don't work on it then we'll NEVER get any peace!

****

Harakiri: Hai, hai, *dries her eyes and blows her nose* Anyways, here's the official first chapter of "The Ties That Bind". Hope you enjoy it, minna-san!

****

Glossary:

__

Ohayo (gozaimasu)- Good morning

__

Minna(-san)- everybody (everyone)

__

Ushi- ox

__

Onna- woman

__

Aa- informal way of saying 'yes'

__

Aijin- (according to my sources) darling

__

Genkan- the lowered entryway into any home or apartment where you take off your shoes and either stay in your socks, bare feet, or exchange them for house slippers

__

Nezumi- rat

__

Baka -stupid, idiot (~~more commonly known as that)

__

Neko- cat

__

Nani- what

__

Ryu -dragon (also known as _tatsu _but I think that's only when referring to it as part of the junishi, I'm going to stick with _ryu _though)

__

Hebi- snake

__

Honto really, truly (I usually use it as 'Really?!', though that might not be entirely correct)

__

Himitsu- secret

__

Uma- horse

__

Tora- tiger

__

Chibi- little, tiny

__

-chan-an honorific usually used for girls and children, but can be used for guys by lovers, close friends, or as an insult, it shows familiarity

__

-kun-an honorific typically used for guys that shows familiarity, but I have heard it used for girls too (Example is Shigure's Tohru-kun)

__

-san-an honorific used mostly as Mr., Ms., and Mrs., but I also use it for adults in general, it shows a higher level of respect if you use it (hence using it for adults ^^; )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ties That Bind ~ *Chapter 1-Meeting the Family*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Tick* *Tick* *Tick* *Tick* 

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was just rising and a light fog was on the ground, but the birds were already singing and the morning dew glistened with what little rays of sunshine there were. The air was sweet with the smell of freshly watered flowers, thanks to the light showers from the night before, and all was peaceful.

*Tick* *Tick* *BRIIIIING!* *Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! It's a lovely 6:30 in the morning! If you're not already up, you should be…* *BANG!*

Inside the house the sound of an alarm clock being throw against the wall could be heard. It was the same thing every morning. Downstairs Sayuri was already awake and making breakfast. As she cooked the rice she had her hand resting on her slightly bulging tummy and rubbed it every now and again as if she were reassuring herself that it was there. She stepped away for a moment, really not needing to stand watch over the rice cooker, and went to the foot of the stairs.

"Rinji! Rinji, wake up! Yuki will be here soon to pick you up and you don't need to be late!" She frowned as she was greeted with silence. "Don't make me come up there, ushi~chan." She grinned as she heard noise coming from up the stairs. 'Ha! Gets him every time.' Satisfied that she had gotten his attention she went back into the kitchen to watch the rice.

Upstairs, a young man had just rolled out of bed. His white and black hair was ruffled from sleep and his gray eyes were rather dazed looking. "Don't call me ushi-chan, onna…" he mumbled. He yawned and stretched, smiling happily when his back popped. He then leaned down and grabbed a pair of pants that he had discarded the night before and quickly put them on so he would no longer be naked. 'I really don't need Yuki walking in here with me wearing no clothes. He should've been a teacher, what with all the lectures he gives.' 

While he pondered over why Yuki was so against him sleeping in the nude, he went to the closet and grabbed his uniform shirt. Finally, he gave up on questioning Yuki's weird peeves and decided it was time to officially get dressed. Soon he descended the stairs, book bag in hand, and made his way into the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Rinji-kun. Did you sleep well?"

"Aa…" he replied, still half asleep. Sayuri smiled and set a bowl of cereal in front of the tired boy before giving him a kiss on his temple.

"That's good. I hope you enjoyed your visit."

He nodded. "Hai. Any time away from Yuki and his annoying lectures is good." He then picked up his spoon and began eating his bowl of supposed-to-be-good-for-you sugary cereal. Sayuri sighed and shook her head as she sat down next to him.

"He's just worried about you, that's all." The young man snorted and continued to eat his cereal. "Alright, he needs to be a bit less of a stiff and pull the stick out of his ass every once in a while, but he really does care about you."

Rinji grabbed the bowl from the table and tipped it back so he could down the milk that was left. After he set the bowl down he turned his gray eyes to the woman's back and smiled softly. "I know he does, Sayuri, but you have to realize hearing the same thing day in and day out does get rather annoying."

She smiled and wiped the milk moustache off of Rinji's face using the sleeve of her oversized, gray yukata and gave him another small kiss. "Yeah, yeah, I know." 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" The two sitting at the table turned to find a man standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was rather tall and very handsome with dark brown hair that slanted over his face at a sharp angle and had beautiful dark blue eyes. 

Rinji smiled at the man with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Nah, you weren't interrupting anything, Kano. I was just trying to steal your woman, that's all." Kano smiled and walked over to the two of them and wrapped his arms around Sayuri.

"Really now? That makes at least ten times now, Rinji. You still haven't learned?"

The young man laughed. "What can I say? She's a wonderful lady." Both men laughed as she blushed and they laughed even more when she glared at them. 

"You're not funny!" She crossed her arms and turned her face away from them with a pout on her face. Kano smiled lovingly and gave her a tender kiss.

"Now, now, aijin, don't be like that. We're just playing."

She smiled. "I know, but it's just…" He put a hand on her stomach and kissed her again.

"Hai, the baby. Don't worry about it." She smiled and leaned into him letting a sigh of contentment escape her lips. Rinji smiled at the two of them, glad that Sayuri was truly happy. Seven years ago, when he was ten years old, he was sure that she would never smile again. It was so sudden when Shigure died that she was in shock. Her papa, who she loved dearly, had been sick for a long time and had never told anyone, and then he died. As if that wasn't bad enough, her childhood friend and the man she was in love with, Junsui, died that same year. It was to be expected, though, since he was the family head and all. 

She became severely depressed and everyone was worried that she might do something drastic, but luck was with them. Two years after both her father and Junsui's deaths, she met a man by the name of Takeshiro Kano who fell in love with her and who she fell in love with in return. After a year and a half of dating Kano had proposed to her. No one thought she would, at first, at least not so soon, but she did. After that, everything was just fine and, recently, they came to learn that she was pregnant. 

'Now they'll have a family. I hope it's a boy.' He watched the two of them for a bit longer before he coughed. "Alright, now this is getting a bit too mushy for my tastes." Sayuri giggled and just snuggled deeper into Kano's embrace and Rinji stuck his tongue out at her. Kano laughed.

"That's enough you two. Oh, I think your ride is here, Rinji." On cue there was a knock at the door. Rinji grimaced, but got up and headed for the door. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." 

"Ja ne, Rinji-kun!"

"Hai, sayonara Rinji."

At the genkan, Rinji put on his shoes then he opened the door and stepped outside. "Ohayo, Yuki-san. I'm ready to go." He shut the door and made his way to the car without another word.

Yuki sighed and pushed his gray hair out of his violet eyes. Despite him being 48 years old, he still was beautiful, almost exactly as he was when he was younger. The only thing time had given him was a few lines around his eyes and nothing more. While most people would be happy to look that good at that age it annoyed Yuki to no end. He sighed again and made his way to the car where the young man waited patiently and then entered on the driver's side.

"So, did you enjoy your visit?" Luckily for Yuki his voice had deepened a bit more, but his voice was still soft and it was almost drowned out by the roar of the engine coming to life. Fortunately, Rinji had good hearing.

"Hai." 'Just keep your answers short and maybe he'll get the hint…' The nezumi felt like sighing once more. It seemed that the young ushi was in one of his moods again.

'Well, at least he doesn't have a 'Black' personality like Hatsuharu…' Thinking about the former ushi of the Sohma family brought a tingling sensation to the back of the nezumi's eyes. He had always felt bad about not being able to love Haru the way he wanted to be loved, but that didn't compare to the guilt he felt when Haru died 17 years ago.

Haru had come to visit, mainly to see Yuki's daughter, Kumiko, who he adored, and Mitsumi, Yuki's wife, had suggested that they all go on a picnic by the river. They all agreed and had set off for the river. After they had finished eating, Kumiko went down and was playing at the water's edge when she suddenly slipped in. Yuki was more than ready to jump in after her, but Haru had beat him to it. 

He swam after her and had managed to get her and bring her back to shore, but before he could get out he was swept back into the river. Yuki wanted to go after him, but Mitsumi stopped him and told him to call for help while she calmed Kumiko down. He had done what she said and several police officers and emergency crews came to find the ushi, but it was all in vain. They found him a few hours before nightfall washed up on shore several miles downstream, cold and no longer breathing. Ever since that day, Yuki had done nothing but regret all the things he'd said and done to Haru over the years.

'There's nothing I can do now. Especially if I couldn't do anything then.' He glanced over at the young man sitting next to him. When Rinji had been born, his parents had been less than thrilled to find out he was cursed so, when they abandoned him, Yuki took him in. Kyou had been furious with him, saying that taking in the young ushi couldn't help Haru and wouldn't make-up for anything that the kuso nezumi had done, but Yuki did it anyway. 'Even if the baka neko was right, I couldn't just leave him.'

He slowed the car and came to a stop in front of an all too familiar building. "You did your homework, right?"

Rinji rolled his eyes. "No. I stayed up all night and played Monopoly with Sayuri." He waved his hand in a defensive gesture when violet eyes narrowed and formed a glare. "Yes, I did it. Sheez, can't you take a joke?" He grabbed the door and went to shut it, but stopped as Yuki spoke.

"I'm working late today and can't take pick you up today, so Eikou is going to get you." 

"He's in town?" Yuki nodded.

"Yes, for the week." He quirked a brow as Rinji started laughing. "…I won't ask." The ushi grinned and shook his head.

"It's better if you don't. Well, I'll see you later tonight, then?"

"Hai. Have a good day."

"Hai hai." Rinji shut the door and started to head for the main building and Yuki smiled slightly as he was grabbed in a headlock by Kyou, who proceeded to give the young man a noogie. Kyou looked pretty much the same too, except his once orange hair was now streaked with silver and he, too, had lines around his eyes and some around his mouth. He was still as… "vibrant" as ever, though. 

"Baka neko…" After making sure the ushi got inside, the neko following closely behind, he revved up the engine and headed off to work.

*******

'We're going to be late…again!' The man sighed as he looked at his watch for what seemed to be the thousandth time. He was beginning to become VERY impatient. "Amaya, are you done yet?"

"Almost, Reizo-ryu-chan!" He glared down the hallway then sighed. She would never change. He glanced to the side, intent on not looking at his watch seeing as it would dishearten and frustrate him even more, and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He had short dark brown, almost black, hair that fell over one side of his face and covered one of his beautiful jungle green eyes. His face was more often than not set in a stoic mask, but it would sometimes break into a smile. Not often, though, and almost always only for Amaya.

"That girl…Ama-!" He stopped as the girl, or young woman rather, came running down the hallway and tackle glomped him. "Finally. Let's go."

"Hai!" Careful not to hit him in the face, Amaya jumped onto his back and got a piggy-back ride all the way to the motorcycle that was waiting outside, only getting down when she had to get her shoes. Once she had been deposited on the back of the motorcycle she pulled out a scrunchie and pulled her long, silver hair into a ponytail. "Are we going to be late?"

"Probably." Once he made sure Amaya had a helmet on, Reizo put one on himself and hopped onto the bike. He glanced over his shoulder to see a pair of gold eyes gazing at him. "Nani?" 

She grinned happily and shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go!" Reizo shook his head and started the motorcycle. He waited for Amaya to wrap her arms around his waist then he set off. The two of them had been living together for about two years now. Most of the family was opposed to it, but he never really saw a problem with it. They were both cursed, he the ryu and she the hebi, and neither of them wanted to live in the main house, so what other choice did they have? 'Besides, its not like I'm going to rape her or anything.' He shook his head as his thoughts kept going from one subject to the next. Soon they came to a red light and he stopped, putting his leg out to keep them up. Amaya followed suit, not really liking being suspended at an angle, and received a whistle of appreciation from the car next to them. 

She giggled and waved to the guys in the other car who promptly received a glare from Reizo. As soon as the light turned green they sped off like a bullet. She giggled again. It was so much fun teasing Reizo, though he didn't appreciate it much. 'Well, that just means he'll have to go ahead and ask me out then.' Try as she might, Amaya hadn't been very successful in starting a relationship with the oh-so serious ryu. 'He probably just sees me as a little sister or something. How depressing…' She sighed and buried her face into Reizo's shoulder. 'I really hope it's just because he's shy.' 

Finally they got to her school and stopped. She took off her helmet and pulled out her scrunchie, letting her silver hair cascade down her back. She hopped off the motorcycle and grabbed her bag. 

"See you later, ryu-chan!" She giggled at the annoyed look on his face and gave him a hug. "You know I only call you that because I know it annoys you."

"Aa, I know." He smiled slightly as she giggled again. Her happiness was too infectious, but it could be a good thing. "Oh, before I forget, Eikou is coming to visit today."

Gold eyes suddenly lit up as the good news was shared. "Really?"

"Aa, and he's coming to pick up Rinji after school."

"Honto?!"

"Aa…" If anyone didn't know any better, they could have sworn that Amaya was in love with the uma, but she was only that happy because they never got to see Eikou that often, what with him living in the mountains and all. "Now, don't give him any trouble if you see him…"

"Who me? Why would I give him trouble?" She smiled sweetly and put her hands behind her back while clutching her school bag. If only it could fool Reizo, but it didn't.

"You know what I'm talking about. No matchmaking."

She sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll leave him alone about Tomeo, okay?" The ryu nodded, obviously satisfied with that answer. Suddenly a bell rang and gold eyes widened. "Ah! I'm late!!!!" A cloud of dust was left in the young girl's wake as she sped off to class in hopes of getting there before her teacher got TOO upset.

Reizo sighed and shook his head. When was she ever going to learn? He smiled and then revved up the motorcycle once more and took off. In all truth, he hoped she'd never change.

*******

"Sohma Shinrai, you get back here this instant!" A peal of childish laughter could be heard all throughout the family compound. It echoed off of walls and through the gardens, which confused the adults that were pursuing the said child. The child, Sohma Shinrai, was currently hiding under the window of the current family head who also happened to be his bestest-best friend in the whole wide world. He giggled as the adults sped by his hiding place still looking for him. 

"What did you do this time?" He looked up to see the solemn face of the Sohma family's tora, Kisa. 

He grinned and said, "Hi-mi-tsu." then proceeded to climb into the room through the window. Once inside he could finally see his friend. "Kizoku-chan!" He squealed happily and hugged his friend who squeaked in surprise.

"Shinrai-chan? Why are you in here?" The young boy pulled back and ran his hand through his shaggy black hair.

"Well, I kinda put some frogs in the bathroom and Nariko-san wasn't too happy about that." Kizoku giggled and hugged his best friend again.

"Silly, Shin-chan." Kisa smiled at the two boys and shook her head as Shinrai recalled, with much detail, his newest prank. 'He has a knack for story telling…just like Shigure.' It was true that Shinrai was quite similar to the previous inu, especially in appearance, but not much. In fact, all of the newest members of the junishi were much like their predecessors, but still quite different. 

She chuckled quietly as Kizoku's pretty blue eyes widened as Shinrai told of his narrow escape from Nariko-san. Those two were really something, especially Kizoku. It was so nice to see such a happy child, especially since he was the family head. He and Junsui were nothing like Akito. Both of them were kind and gentle, although, thanks to Shinrai, Kizoku had a habit of getting into trouble for causing mischief, but Shinrai would always get blamed for it anyway. 

Kisa quietly made her way over to the two of them and knelt down beside them. "Well, Shinrai, it seems you have been naughty. Why don't you stay in here with Kizoku until I come back, alright?" The chibi inu nodded.

"Hai, Kisa-chan!" He glomped and cuddled his best friend and buried his face into Kizoku's dark red hair. Kizoku blushed, but didn't pull away as the inu snuggled him and began to fall asleep. Kisa chuckled again and ruffled both boy's hair.

"I'll be back soon." She got up and began to walk out the door, but was stopped by Kizoku's tiny voice.

"Ahm, where are you going, Kisa-chan?" She turned and smiled at the young boy.

"I'm just going to visit Momiji at his company and maybe Hiro-kun if he's available."

"Ah, ok. Will you tell them 'Hello' for me?"

She nodded. "Hai, and I will for Shinrai-chan, too." Kizoku smiled happily and cuddled up with the other boy and fell asleep as well. She tip-toed out of the room and shut the door quietly so as not to wake them and to not draw the attention of the head hunting Nariko. 'Maybe I should go see how Kagura is doing, as well?' Her mind began to wander as she thought of her family and how they were all doing. It had been so long since she had seen most of them. She decided she would stop by the family graveyard, first, and visit five of them before she left to find Momiji…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, you've met most of the family thus far and seen what most of them do. I would've included more, but it was kinda getting dragged out as it was. And, yes, the ending was crappy, but it was the best my mind could think of. So, you like it, hate it? And what do you think of the newer members that you've seen? Oh and I'm sorry if Kisa's OOC, but I'll just attribute it to the fact that she's much older now and so many things have happened that she's just changed. Oh, I'm gonna have a helluva time with Hiro... -.-() Anyways, click the little review button in the corner to tell me what you think. ^^ And Kano is NOT a Trowa clone! Well…ok, so I got the basic design from Trowa, but…! *gets smacked with a brick and passes out before she can rant*


	3. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, but I DO own any of the characters you haven't heard about so BUGGER OFF! *hisses and glomps her charries*

****

Warnings: Expect some shounen-ai and (possibly) some mild Yaoi. (If this isn't your thing, then don't read it. If you flame me it will prove just how juvenile you are and, your inability to read.) Also, there will be some angst, romance, and (probably) some tragedy (but not 'til WAY later).

****

Pairings: Kyou/Tohru, Yuki/OC (Who's only mentioned in name, I might add), and Hiro+Kisa (one-sided). Kano/Sayuri, Reizo/Amaya(?), and Shinrai/Kizoku (Don't bet on it…)

****

Summary: There was never really a question of why the Sohma family was cursed, they just were. But what happens when people seeking the curse come for them? Can the youngest members of the Sohma family uncover the secrets before it is too late? (Crappy isn't it?)

****

Harakiri: Okay, so chapter one was kinda 'meh', but it was pretty ok. Reizo and Amaya's intro could have been better and so could Shinrai and Kizoku's, but it's 12:30 am here, so give me a break. I do like Rinji's intro, though. ^^

****

Yuki: I'm surprised you didn't make me out to be a complete bastard…

****

Harakiri: Well, I'd planned on it, but I decided not to. I might later, though, but for different reasons.

****

Yuki: ¬.¬ Right…

****

Harakiri: Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy chapter two. More intros!! XD Oh, and someone seemed confused about who belonged to whom. Sayuri is Shigure's biological daughter and Rinji was adopted by Yuki. Yuki also has a biological daughter, Kumiko. (Who I plan on bringing in later.) Also, Shinrai does NOT belong to Shigure. He is merely the new inu. Hope that clears up some confusion. ^^

****

Glossary:

__

Saru- monkey

__

Kimono- a traditional robe-like garment that's worn by both men and women

__

Ondori- rooster (also known as _tori _but I believe it is only when being referred to as part of the junishi, like _tatsu_ and I'm also sticking with _ondori_)

__

Onsen- hot spring

__

Kuso- shit (but could also double as 'damn', I suppose)

__

Konnichiwa- hello/good afternoon

__

(O)tou-san- father

__

(O)kaa-san- mother

__

Nee-san- big/older sister

__

Sou ka- really? (I usually use it when the characters are being, more or less, indifferent, most of the time)

__

Ahou- depending on the harshness of tone it can mean idiot or dumb ass (the two common ones I use it for anyway) When Tomeo uses it the first time it's used as 'idiot' and the second time he uses it it's 'dumb ass'

__

Uma- horse

__

Yamero- Stop it/that! (masculine of _yamete)_

****

Note: From now on things that are formatted like this _'blah blah' _are to be considered flashbacks unless stated otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ties That Bind ~ *Chapter 2-Meeting the Family Part 2*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up, Setsuko-chan. It's time for breakfast."

"Mm…jus' gimme five more minutes…zzzzz" Ritsu smiled at the sleepy girl. 'Well, woman actually, but she still acts like a young girl.' He reached under the blankets and ran his long fingers up and down one of the girl's feet. She mumbled something and jerked her foot away. He smiled again and did the same to her other foot and stepped back as she kicked. "I'm up, dammit!" 

She sat up in the bed, her robe falling down on one side, partially exposing her breast, and her long orange hair was tangled and slightly frizzed. The older male politely looked away as she got up and dressed herself. "Dammit, Ritsu, how many times have I told you NOT to do that?!"

"Many a time." He smiled when Setsuko turned her yellow eyes upon him in a glare. She sighed once she realized it wasn't phasing him at all and decided to brush her hair. "Here, let me help." With no hesitation she handed the brush over to the saru. She may be hard headed when it comes to getting her way, but she was tender headed when it came to anything with her hair. It pissed her off, too. 

With long, gentle strokes, Ritsu began to brush through her hair and, after he was done, he pulled it back with a blue ribbon, to match her kimono. He smiled as he finished tying it and ran his fingers through her hair once before stepping back.

"There you go, all done." Setsuko took a cursory glance in the mirror then stood up, not really caring about how she looked. Ritsu's smile faltered a bit, but he regained it within moments. He had to remember that was just how Setsuko was and he was very thankful for it. If it weren't for the stubborn girl he might have never come out of the pit of despair he'd fallen into when Ayame was murdered. 'I almost lost it then…'

He remembered the day it happened. He couldn't stop crying for days and he was absolutely no help at all to his mother, but he couldn't help it. Finally Okami had sent him to the main house because she was tired of his crying and it was there he met an eight year old Setsuko. The poor girl had been abused then abandoned by her parents, but she didn't care. She was wild, bossy, and stubborn as an ox, tho she was the ondori. She found him crying and, with a child's curiosity, asked him what was the matter. He managed to tell her, even though he was sobbing, and was quite shocked when she hit him on the head.

__

'Baka! He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it, so get over it! Quite acting like a baby and be an adult, like you're supposed to be!!'

He laughed every time he remembered that, but then it hadn't been so funny. He had been hurt and outraged. It was the first time in his life he could remember ever being truly angry. He knew she was right, though. Not long after her inspirational "speech" he soon felt better, but he became worried about her. It was then that he decided he would do something responsible and take her in. Ever since then she had been living with him and helping him run the onsen and also keeping him in line, although she couldn't ever get him to stop dressing so feminine. He really would be completely lost without her.

"Oi! Earth to Ritsu, come in!" Ritsu blinked and stared, dumbfounded, at the ondori girl. "Man, you are such a space case. You're the one who woke me up from a perfectly good sleep and now you're spacing out and keeping me from a perfectly good, and hot, breakfast. Get your ass in gear before I decide to go all cavewoman on you and drag you into the kitchen by your hair." 

He chuckled as she stormed off in a huff. For the most part Setsuko was all bark and no bite, but she sometimes did follow through on her threats so Ritsu made his way to the kitchen where he found Setsuko eagerly scarfing down the eggs and bacon that had been made. With natural grace he took an already prepared plate, courtesy of the grouchy ondori girl, and sat next to her then began to eat. 

*******

'Dammit, I hate the city!' The frustrated man maneuvered his bicycle in and out of traffic, which had come to a standstill, then stopped to look up at the street sign. 'Well, at least I'm going the right way…' He took a left and proceeded at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk. He had a specific destination in mind, but he had to be there at a certain time for it to be worth even going anywhere near there. 'Kuso~! I'm going to be late!!' He sped up a bit and, finally, arrived at his destination. 'Ha, and with a few minutes to spare.' 

He grinned as he propped his bike against a tree that was in front of the building then he climbed up said tree and laid down on a branch. Soon he heard a bell ring and turned to see a flood of people come out of the building. He only cared about one of those people, though, and he couldn't see him just yet. Suddenly, the person he was searching for came out. 'Ah, there he is.'

Standing at the now vacated doorway was another man, probably the same age as the one in the tree, who had short brown hair and clear turquoise eyes. He looked around, noticing he seemed to be the only one left on the grounds, then he began to walk with no particular destination in mind. As he neared the tree he noticed the bicycle leaning against it. 'Huh? Wonder who that belongs to…'

"Konnichiwa." 

"WAAAH!" The man fell over, dropping all of the books he had been carrying, and looked up into the tree with a bewildered look on his face. "Who…?!" Finally he noticed who it was. Long, black hair, gray-violet eyes, it could only be… "Eikou?" The man jumped down from the tree and offered a hand to the man sitting on the ground.

"The one and only. Been a while hasn't it, Tomeo-kun?" Tomeo smiled and took the proffered hand. "So, how's life been treating you?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old. Tou-san is still kinda cheesed that I'm going to cooking school, kaa-san is still flaky, and Kiku is still a bitch." Eikou laughed at the last statement and threw his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. 

"Speaking of your nee-san, I visited her before I got to the city."

"Sou ka?"

"Aa, and you're right. Still a bitch."

The smaller man sniffed indignantly. "Of course I'm right. I'm the one who has to put up with her, more often than not."

"Hai hai, what with her being the apple of her father's eye."

"Just 'cause she does martial arts…" The uma sighed at the bitter tone in his childhood friend's voice. It was true, but Tomeo still didn't seem to think his father cared about him at all. 

'Well, that's Kyou for you. Still can't seem to share his feelings very well…' He tightened his grip around his friend's shoulders in a comforting hug. "Hey, cheer up. I came all the way to this infernal city just to see you, you know." Tomeo smiled and shoved Eikou.

"You didn't come just for me, ahou."

"True, true, but you're the main reason." Tomeo blushed, ever so slightly, and stared at the ground. He couldn't really explain it. Eikou was his friend but…

'Ah, I'm letting Amaya and Rinji get to me.' He shook his head then smiled up at his friend. "Ne, Eikou."

"Hai?"

"You were intending on taking me out to lunch, right?" The uma laughed and ruffled the smaller man's hair. 

"Why should I, huh? You're a cook now."

"Ahou, I'm still in school!" Eikou laughed as the smaller of the two slapped his hand away and fixed his hair and he couldn't resist doing it again. "Yamero!" He slapped the uma's hand away again then fixed his hair once more. "You can be such a pain, you know that?"

Eikou gave him a cheeky grin" Yup, I know." The two friends set off at a slow walk, Eikou grabbing his bike before they left, and took time to catch up on things they had missed during the uma's long absence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, it's crap, but I can't think of anything else to add without having it be REALLY stupid and it's past 2:00 am. *stares at the computer screen like a zombie* Sleeeeeeeeeeep…. *snaps out of it* Er, yeah, I basically got my point across. You have now met the ondori and uma of the Sohma family. I know absolutely nothing about Rin and Kureno except that Rin went out with Haru and Kureno is Akito's lap dog and likes Uo, so I'm improvising with those two. Oh and don't gripe at me about Ritsu being OOC. I made him that way on purpose and I happen to like the change. Besides, I get the feeling that prolonged exposure to Setsuko, or someone like her, would have that kind of effect on him. ^^ Ah and you've also met Kyou's son, Tomeo. Poor guy…always getting beaten up by his sister…anyways, do you like it, hate it? Click the review button and tell me. Thanks much! (I also realized I made Eikou a bit like Hiro from Gravitation… O.o; )


	4. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, but I DO own any of the characters you haven't heard about so BUGGER OFF! *hisses and glomps her charries*

****

Warnings: Expect some shounen-ai and (possibly) some mild Yaoi. (If this isn't your thing, then don't read it. If you flame me it will prove just how juvenile you are and, your inability to read.) Also, there will be some angst, romance, and (probably) some tragedy (but not 'til WAY later).

****

Pairings: Kyou/Tohru, Yuki/OC (Who's only mentioned in name, I might add), and Hiro+Kisa (one-sided). Kano/Sayuri, Reizo/Amaya(?), and Eikou/Tomeo(?)

****

Summary: There was never really a question of why the Sohma family was cursed, they just were. But what happens when people seeking the curse come for them? Can the youngest members of the Sohma family uncover the secrets before it is too late? And could it possible for them to finally break the curse? (Crappy isn't it? Also, there's a slight revision)

****

Harakiri: Chapter two = mega crap. -.-

****

Yuki: Serves you right for trying to write so late in the evening, er…early in the morning.

****

Harakiri: Quiet you! Anyways, I really just wanted to introduce the other two "new" members of the junishi. Be happy that you got to meet the infamous Eikou and Tomeo that Amaya and Rinji apparently like to pester. ^^ Anyways, here's chapter three. 

****

Yuki: You DO have a plot, don't you?

****

Harakiri: Yes, I do, but it probably won't come into play for a few more chapters, so hush! *looks at the readers* o.O() Eh heh…right, well now YOU know, too. *glares at Yuki* Anyways, read on! And don't forget to click that little review button at the bottom of the screen. ^^

****

Glossary:

__

Koneko- kitten (_koneko-chan_ is Black Haru's nickname for Kyou and now Rinji is using it)

__

*PYON!*- Not really a word. It's what Uo uses to describe the sound of the Sohma's transforming to and from their Zodiac forms

__

Oi- 'Yo' or 'Hey'

__

Koinu- puppy

__

Nani- 'What?'

__

Kuso gaki- stupid brat (kinda roughly translated ^^;)

__

Watashi wa Shinrai…kuso gaki ja nai- My name is Shinrai…not stupid brat (I'm not sure if that's correct, though,. You see, I was watching this movie 'The Returner' and it's originally a Japanese film and that's one of the phrases I picked up from it. Go Milly! XD)

__

Ano- 'Um…'

__

Uta- song

__

Utau- sing

****

Note: Song lyrics = _"blah blah"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ties That Bind ~ *Chapter 3-Music Soothes the Soul*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Listen up, minna-san! As you all know, today was the day that we were supposed to get our music for the concert…" The teacher frowned as most of the class groaned. "Oh stop that! It's not as bad as you think. Anyway, we were supposed to get our music today, but, as luck would have it, it got lost in the mail!" The class started cheering at the news causing their already upset teacher to collapse into his chair and groan as they had previously done. "Well, since there's really nothing for us to do, you get a free period. But…!" He held up a hand, silencing the excited murmurs. "You must be quiet. If the principal or his student council lackeys come in here and see nothing productive going on, I could be fired. So, please, try to at least look like you're doing what you're supposed to?" In a strange show of sympathy, the students nodded and made it seem as if they weren't actually goofing off.

Rinji shook his head and proceeded to play a small tune on his guitar. He had actually been looking forward to the new song, but stupid postal workers had managed to see to it that there would be no new song today. 'Oh well…a free period isn't all that bad.' As he continued playing the tune that popped into his head he also began to hum along with it. There really no words coming into his head, just some random images; things he would rather be doing. 

Suddenly he stopped humming and strummed the last chord of his little song before he put the guitar back in its case. He noticed his teacher looking over at him, a little surprised by the sudden stop, and raised his hand. 

"Hai, Sohma-kun?" 

"May I got to the bathroom?" The teacher stared at him oddly for a moment, but nodded.

"Er, hai, you may…" He watched as the dual hair colored boy left his class and sighed once he went out the door. He should have been used to Rinji's somewhat strange behavior by now, but something told him that he never really would get used to it. 

As he walked down the hall the ushi started thinking about what would happen after school. 'I'll go home and have no one but Mitsumi there and she's such a _wonderful_ conversationalist…' He snorted and ran his hand through his hair. 'Praise the man who invented sarcasm.' He chuckled, but his thoughts were soon interrupted as a tiny orange blur sped past him carrying…clothes? 'What the…?' Suddenly the blur turned and headed through a door and a light bulb went off inside the ushi's head. 

Rinji sighed as he made his way to the door that the blur had gone into. Quietly he pushed open the door to the boy's bathroom and entered. When he did he was greeted by the sight of a small orange cat sprawled out on the bathroom floor, panting. "Baka, let me guess. One of your students ran into you…again." Suddenly, the cat was on its feet with it's fur standing on end.

"Baka ushi! Don't you dare patronize me!" Rinji smirked and squatted down so he was, somewhat, closer to the cat's level.

"Whatever you say, koneko-chan." He reached out and scratched the cat behind the ears and was rewarded with claws digging into his hands. "Hn. Don't you think you should let go before…" *PYON!* "Nevermind." Standing in place of the cat, surrounded by orange smoke, was a very pissed, and very naked, Kyou.

"You cannot even BEGIN to imagine how pissed off I am." The ushi stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, watching his older cousin get dressed and listening to him rant. "I swear, that girl is more directionally challenged than Haru EVER was! You tell her to start running, and it's a perfectly straight line, and she takes off to the right! What, has her motherboard short circuited? Are her directional controls out of whack?!" Rinji chuckled at the image his mind produced from listening to the angry neko's words, but soon he became serious.

"You should probably get back to your class. They're probably worried about you." Kyou snorted in disbelief then ran his hand through his hair. 

"Whatever you say, baka ushi. I just hope no one saw…" Gray eyes softened is sympathy. It was hard, being one of the junishi. Especially if you happened to be the unlucky thirteenth junishi.

"I'm sure no one did." The orange haired man turned to his younger companion and gave him a half smile that could be translated as 'Thanks' then headed for the door. Before he exited, though, he turned back and said,

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Kyou grinned as he received a half-hearted glare from the ushi then walked out. Suddenly the bell sounded, signaling the end of the school day. Rinji smirked as he thought of his older cousin, sprouting neko ears at the sound of the bell and stalking back to the field, thoroughly miffed. He shook his head and exited the bathroom wanting to make it back to class to gather his things before the halls became too crowded.

As he entered the room he glanced at the teacher who seemed to have fallen asleep during his brief journey to the restroom. He went to his seat and picked up his bag and guitar case, which he slung over his shoulder after making sure it was tightly shut, and walked over to the teacher's desk. He knocked softly on the desktop and stared passively as his teacher lifted his head, revealing a small puddle of drool, and stared blankly at the ushi.

"Eh…?" came the sleepy reply.

"The bell just rang," the boy said listlessly. He smirked and exited the room as his teacher became flustered then jumped up and began packing his things in a hurry. Rinji made his way down the halls to the stairs, which he descended, then out the front door where Eikou should have been waiting. He looked around, trying to find out which car belonged to his cousin and sweat dropped when he heard a small dinging sound. "Oh great…"

"Oi, Rinji-kun!" The uma grinned when the young man stopped in front of him and the bicycle. "Konnichiwa. Well, ready to go?" 

"Eikou, why exactly are you riding a bike?" The elder of the two blinked and tilted his head to one side, moderately confused by the question.

"Um…because it's good exercise?" He sighed as he received a blank stare. "Alright, alright. I didn't want to go through the trouble of renting a car and getting stuck in traffic. 'Sides, you know I can't stand driving…" 

Rinji just shook his head. "Sometimes I really worry about you." Carefully, he adjusted the strap on his guitar case so the actual case was going diagonally across his chest and he seated himself in the basket on the front of the bicycle while holding onto the handlebars to support most of his weight. "Let's get going. I want to get home as soon as possible so my arms won't go numb." He felt the air stir as Eikou nodded and held on tight as the bike began to move. He could imagine what a sight they made as they went down the street.

"So, where're you headed to?" The uma asked.

"…Yuki's house. Turn right." Eikou did as he was instructed and turned. He then gazed up sadly at his navigator. 'Yuki's house'…not 'Home'. He felt sorry for the boy, knowing how lonely it must be not to really have a place to truly call home. 

'Such is how most of us Sohma's are…' He made another turn, this time to the left, then had to stop at a crosswalk. "Grr…you know, if this was the mountains, you wouldn't have to wait for other cars to go by." 

The ushi just chuckled. "If you hate the city so much, why do you even come at all?"

"Because I have family and friends who live here that would like to see me more than once a year. Besides, if I didn't come down here every now and again I'd start to get bored and take my peaceful surroundings, and its beauty, for granted." Rinji could see the logic in that. It was so easy to take things for granted that, sometimes, you needed to be reminded of just how valuable something is. Suddenly a grin crept its way onto his face. Something had just dawned on him.

"Speaking of friends-left-did you go see Tomeo by any chance?" 

The uma turned left then glared at the boy's back. "You know, I think I should run into a light post…"

"Why not just ride into traffic?" Eikou snorted at the idea.

"Because, ahou, that would kill both of us whereas ramming into a light post, or something of a similar nature, would only injure, or kill, _you_," he said.

Rinji merely smirked and, once again, gripped the handlebars as they began to move again. It was so much fun to pester Eikou, and even more fun to pester Tomeo, about the feelings they so obviously had for one another. While most people would frown upon such a relationship, it wasn't all that uncommon for those of the Sohma family. Considering their predicament with the curse it was sometimes preferred over having to explain turning into a cute and fuzzy, or scaly, animal whenever shoulders touched with members of the opposite sex. That and there was a lot less pain involved…

'I don't want to go to Yuki's just yet,' the ushi thought, switching topics quite suddenly within his mind. 'But where could I…' His eyes widened as he remembered a conversation he had the previous week.

__

'Rin-chan!' Rinji smiled as he was tackled by the hyperactive koinu. 'Are you leaving already?' The ushi smiled and patted the young boy on the head.

'Hai, Shin-chan, but I'll be back soon.' He watched as Shinrai stared up at him with his wide, light gray eyes, begging him to stay. It was hard to resist, but he had to go. 'Shin-chan…' The boy relented, but he wasn't entirely through.

'Will you come back next week?' 

The older boy nodded. 'Of course.'

'You promise?' 

He smiled softly. 'Hai. I promise.' How could he say no?

Rinji smiled and looked over his shoulder. "Oi, uma-kun."

"Nani?"

"Can you take me to the main house instead?" 

"Eh?!" Eikou almost stopped right there, which would have sent the ushi flying ((**Harakiri:** Heh, heh. Flying cows…XD)), but he kept going, not really in the mood to be chewed out by the nezumi for maiming his charge. "Couldn't you have made your request a bit sooner?" He growled as the boy shrugged. "Fine, I'll take you. You're gonna explain it to Yuki, though."

"Sure, but what's there to explain?" He had a point, but Eikou didn't really care anymore. "Just get over it. Take a right up here. It's not that far away, you know."

"Yeah, I know." The uma grinned. "I just like complaining." Rinji rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Obviously…"

*******

"It's not fair…" Shinrai pouted and nudged a pebble with the twig he was holding in his hand. His knees were drawn up to his chest with his arm wrapped around his legs and he had his chin resting on his knees. On his face was an adorable pout, but he probably would have bitten anyone who mentioned how non-menacing he looked. He wasn't a happy koinu. "Why does Kizoku-chan have to be sick?" He nudged the pebble again before throwing the twig away in a fit of childish anger. "It's not fair!"

He wrapped his other arm around his legs and let out a small whine. Everything had been fine that day until Kizoku slipped and fell while chasing after Shinrai.

__

'We was just playin' tag, Nariko-san…' Shinrai yelped as he was slapped across the face. 

'Stupid mutt! You should know Kizoku-san can't play games like that in his condition!' The boy's eyes watered, but he refused to cry. He WOULDN'T cry…not in front of HER. 'You're nothing but trouble. Day in, day out, pulling pranks and making Kizoku-san even more ill. If he dies it will be your fault!' His eyes widened as he took in her words.

'Kizoku-chan isn't going to die! And I'm not making him sick!' He yelped again as Nariko-san slapped him once more.

'Kuso gaki! You may think you're helping him, but you're only making it worse. And you will address him as Kizoku-SAN. He is the head of our family and should be shown respect! Now, get out of my sight! I'm going to call Kano…' With that, the angry woman stormed off, but before she left entirely she was stopped by a quiet voice.

'Nariko-san…' She turned and stared at the boy with hateful eyes. Gray eyes stared back defiantly. 'Watashi wa Shinrai…kuso gaki ja nai!' After that he stormed out of the room leaving behind a fuming Nariko-san.

'Why does she have to be the one to take care of Kizoku-chan? She doesn't care!' It had been an hour since the confrontation with Nariko-san and Kano had only arrived a few minutes ago. 'She probably waited to call…' Wide eyes narrowed into a glare. If looks could kill, Nariko-san would have been dead upon first glance. 'I…I hate her…' A single angry tear made its way down his reddened cheek and he sniffed. 

Suddenly a pair of black shoes entered his line of vision. He stopped sniffling and slowly lifted his gaze and met the calm stare of the ushi. "R-Rinji…?"

"Konnichiwa, Shin-chan." He squatted down so he was almost eye level with the young boy. His eyes narrowed as he reached out and touched the boy's cheek lightly. "What happened?" Shinrai swallowed and fought back the tears that were threatening to come forth. 

"K-Kizoku-chan fell down today, when we were playing tag, and Nariko-san…" Rinji's eyes narrowed even more as he saw two tears roll down the side of the inu child's face. Finally, the boy could no longer contain his tears and he began to cry. "Kizoku-chan isn't going to die, is he? He-he can't!" 

"Oh Shinrai…" A pair of black clad arms wrapped around the small boy and drew him into an embrace. Rinji held the child close and rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him and stop the sobs which shook the boy's entire frame. Finally the little one calmed down and his sobs were reduced to sniffles. After a few more minutes of rocking the boy the ushi finally set him back down in his original spot. "Better?"

Shinrai nodded and wiped his tears away on the sleeve of his yukata. "H-hai." He looked up at the older boy, sadness still present in his eyes, but he was also curious. "Rinji…" The elder arched one eyebrow and gave the younger a questioning look. "Ano…why did you come today?"

"You don't remember?" The young inu shook his head. "Last week, when I came by with Yuki, you made me promise that I'd come back and see you this week." He watched as the boy's eyes widened ever so slightly and laughed when he got tackled. "I take it that you remember then?" 

Shinrai nodded rapidly then pasted a happy grin on his face. "Uh-huh!" He then noticed the guitar case that was on Rinji's back and his eyes, and smile, got wider. "Is Rin-chan gonna play a song?!" 

"If you want me to, I guess I could." He chuckled as the inu bounced around him chanting 'Uta, uta, utau!'. "Alright, alright. Calm down and go sit." The little koinu did as he was told and watched as the other boy set down the guitar case then opened it. He started shaking with excitement when he saw his cousin pick up the guitar then he started bouncing in his seat when Rinji took a seat next to him. "Calm down, Shin-chan!", the ushi chuckled. "You're gonna cause an earthquake." Immediately the bouncing stopped.

"Gomen nasai," the boy said and Rinji couldn't help but smile at the slight pout on the boy's face.

"So, what do you want to hear?" The inu thought for a moment and ended up with nothing. He didn't really know that many songs.

"Play something you like."

"Are you sure?" Shinrai nodded. "But what if you don't like it?" The boy just smiled, a genuine smile, and said,

"If Rin-chan likes it then I'm sure Shin-chan will, too." Rinji nodded and thought about what song he should play. Finally his mind settled on a song he'd heard from someone in his music class. 

'It fits with us rather well, I'd say…' He sat his guitar in his lap and tuned it then he turned to his little cousin. "You ready?" When the boy nodded he began to play the first few notes and then he closed his eyes and began to sing.

__

"Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water?

We just keep dreaming, of the land, 'cross the river.

We are always on the way, to find the place we belong.

Wandering to nowhere, we're paddling, down the raging sea…"

He sang the melancholy song with the accompaniment of his guitar and, as he did so, the whole world seemed to stand still. He didn't seem to notice, though. He was drawn into the world created by the song. When he finished he opened his eyes and looked down. He smiled softly at the inu who was leaning against his shoulder, put to sleep by the song. Using his free arm, he put the guitar away then, carefully, he picked the boy up and set him in his lap.

The young boy chirped happily in his sleep and snuggled closer to the ushi; just like a puppy. Rinji laughed softly and bent his head down to kiss the boy softly on the forehead. "Sleep well, little koinu." Slowly he stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping child, then he began to make his way towards the tora's house where he knew the boy would be safe…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AWWWW!!!! Shinrai is so cute!!! *squeals like a little school girl and cuddles Shinrai who promptly turns into a doggie* ^^() And that bitch will die! *kills Nariko-san* Hehehehehe…..D Anyways, how did you like this chapter? Oh and, if you couldn't tell, Shinrai and Rinji are my favorites. ^^() How can we not love the inu and the ushi? Especially the inu. X3 Well, let me know what you think. Clicky the lil' review button and leave me nice comments. Please and thank you. ^^ (Oh and those lyrics are from "To Nowhere" from .hack//SIGN. It's a really pretty song and I thought it fit.)


End file.
